


Betrayal at its' finest

by babyvfan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, emotions are heavy, mix of anger and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: Seeing him again and standing so close made everything, the reality of what he done, the unmovable chime of denial, her tangled feelings, hit her all at once like a punch in the gut.





	Betrayal at its' finest

**Author's Note:**

> *Alternative ending to 2x19*

It was funny. Up until now, as baffling as it was, as shameful as it was to admit, she actually was in a state of denial.

Despite Max's words and the evidence confirming what he said.

Despite the fact Clary witnessed his reaction to her bracelet and whip.

Despite coming up across the corpse of the real Sebastian Verlac's corpse, mangled beyond recognition, blackened from age.

Despite it all, there was a part of her that didn't want to believe it. Any of it.

That he actually did this. That she once again placed her trust in the wrong person. That he actually used her.

 _It had to be a lie_ , a small voice whispered in the state of anger and shock and fear spinning in her head as she watched him and Jace fight.

Jace was one of their best, but she was seeing for herself that he was truly his equal. Whatever Jace did, the bastard gave it back to him. If her brother lunged, he was blocked. If he retreated, then he dealt with a double attack from both ends. And he was losing.

"Or maybe you've realized," Sebastian-no  _Jonathan_ -taunted, the familiar voice that once brought smiles and warmth to her face caused ice to run her through her veins. "Here at the end, that I have always been better than  _you_."

He rose the sword high, ready to bring it.

There was no way in hell she was going to hurt her brothers again.

Her whip flew, slapping against his hand, causing the sword to fall.

" _Stay away from him, you son of a bitch!"_

Shock slipped through the cracks of his calm face. Seeing him again and standing so close made everything, the reality of what he done, the unmovable chime of denial, her tangled feelings, hit her all at once like a punch in the gut. With his face baffled, he looked like the friend he started to become to her. The one who saved her from the greater demon that night. The one who managed to make her smile when she was dreading her mother's return. The one who started to cause warmth to prick her skin whenever their eyes met, whenever he smiled at her. The one-

His shock melted away as a smirk began to the curl his lips.   

The one that must have been hidden behind his smiling mouth as he sent her away from the medical wing, promising to watch over Max. The one he let out wild and proud as he nearly bashed his skull in minutes before. The one he must have been wearing the entire time, from the minute he gained her trust and was granted access to the Institute.

Just like Aldertree had, bending her to his will thanks to the Yin Fen. Keeping her in the dark like Raphael had. Only those two incidents didn't anger her, didn't hurt her as much as this one.

Because she thought-for a stupid, spilt moment, she thought he was different. And she had never been more wrong in her life.

Anger fired in her veins, unleashing through the wild lashes of her whip.

"Well," His smirk grew as he eyed her, almost as if he could read into her mind, seeing how far and deep his betrayal affected her. How much it hurt. "I suppose this won't be a fair fight, will it?"

She wanted to break every teeth in that smirking face. "You didn't seem to have a problem when you took a run at my baby brother."

The next whiplash got him right in the face, slashing a thick, bloody mark across his cheek.

"I trusted you when I was at my weakest!" she spat out. "At my lowest!"

The smirk remained on his face as he straightened himself, amused and intrigued, fueling the fire in her veins to seething rage.

"I brought you into my life, into my family, and you betrayed me!"

She struck him again-but this time, he caught it, his flesh sizzling from the metal.

" _I saved_ ," he growled, real emotion-genuine anger-slipping into his voice. " _your life!_ "

He grasped her whip and tugged. Hard. She tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong. She dug her feet into the ground, but he was stronger, resisting to let go, dragging her towards him.

"That should be worth something."

She was ready to let go. Only he had other ideas, tugging so hard, she stumbled forward. He caught her, grasping her upper-arms, practically caging her.

"What is it that bugs you the most, darling Isabelle?"

She tried to fight him off, but he was too good. The more she struggled, the tigher his grip became until he was practically squeezing her to be still.

"That I tricked you? That I infiltrated the Institute, thanks to your generosity? That I managed to outsmart those high-ranking idiots your kind look to as leaders?"

She was ready to spit in his face until he caught hold of her face, grasping her chin.

"Or maybe it's more than that?"

He touched her gently this time, causing anger and confusion and unwanted, unneeded want to curl inside her.

"Perhaps what bugs you most of all, what eats away at you is the fact you ended falling for the wrong person."

Her eyes burnt, shame and disgust washing over her. She refused to cry though. She'd rather slit her throat than give him the satisfaction. She-

He leaned closer to her and stroked her cheek. "Who ended up, despite everything, falling for you as well."

He kissed her and she was completely undone.

Burnt into crisps by the heat that surged into her body, heightening to wildfire. Unraveled by the sweet taste that burst into her mouth, making her melt into putty.

She never been kissed like this. So desperately, so hungrily, fury and passion sparking through each touch, each lick, each stroke. One kiss turned to two, then three, then four, and more. So many, many more that she was sinking in his kisses. His hands were everywhere-her lips, her neck, her face. And where his hands was, his mouth followed, leaving a trail behind in its' wake. She was burning. She was drowning. She wanted more. She needed more.

Her hands slide down from his hair down to his shirt. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him hard, moaning as his hands slipped underneath her shirt and stroked her bare skin.

" _Sebastian_ ," she whispered.

Then pushed him back. Right into Jace's sword that waited for him.

Blood gushed from his mouth, blossomed across his shirt. Pain marred onto his face, along with shock as his eyes glanced over her, looking just as wrecked as she felt.

He kept her eyes on hers as Jace twisted the sword. He kept his eyes on her as he was pushed over the bridge, into the river.

"Hail and farewell," she muttered, watching his body sink into the water. Along with the tattered remains of her heart he took with him. 


End file.
